


Rivulets

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short porny drabble-thingy. Shower scene. I blame otppurefuckingmagic (zappowziamfeelsbomb)'s latest chapter of In The Sin Bin.<br/>PWP, Alec's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivulets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/gifts).



The beat of Alec’s heart has been loud in his own ears, almost drowning out the steady pounding of water over his head, since the moment the glass door opened and Magnus stepped inside the confined space of the shower cabin, to stand behind him. The heat that surrounds Alec now is heavy with steam, a lingering scent of soap, with Magnus’ presence, and he breathes it all in through his lips, tasting the salt of his own sweat and skin.

When he turns, the too bright, too white artificial light paints Magnus’ body in colors and contours that feel hyper real, and Alec blinks a droplet of water out of his lashes, taking it all in, not wanting to miss a single detail.

His hands reach out without conscious decision, fingers fanning out over Magnus’ chest, tips tracing along collar bones. Alec marvels at the smooth slide the wetness of his skin allows. Like skates on ice, movement with deliberate pressure, controlled strength, a precise line.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Magnus’ smile. Alec’s hands glide down his sides, pulling him closer.

His skin thrills with sensations of cool and warm, hard muscle and smooth skin, a sliding kind of friction without effort, feel of motion without end.  
He kisses Magnus, revels in it. It’s wet and slow, give of skin and flesh, Alec’s mouth drags along Magnus’ jaw line with supple suction; their tongues traveling with ease on all that damp and glistening skin. They make it a languid chase, and Alec just wants to bury his face against the curves of his boyfriend’s form forever.

The water cascading down on them is not as steaming anymore, or rather, they pitch their own kind of heat against it, paling it in comparison.

Their skin is cooler where they are not directly under the spray of water, but Magnus’ cock is a presence of heat, hard, slippery and solid against the tenderness of Alec’s hipbone. It paints a line seared into skin, and Alec shifts his hips to accommodate its weight, his own cock heavy and grazing Magnus’ leg, jumping with jolts of contact, making Alec groan and chase after Magnus inside the circle of his arms.

Alec feels himself being turned around, feels himself complying, then the palms of his hands are pressed flat against cold tiles, and his face and cheek follow, seeking purchase, leaning. A hot kiss is placed between his hunched over shoulders, and shivers down his spine.

Magnus’ body crowds against Alec once again, and it is all he can do to keep breathing, once he is slick, flush against Alec’s entire backside.  
It brings the tip of Magnus’ cock right against the sensitive spot on Alec’s thighs, right where they meet his ass, catching on the soft hairs there. Alec is about to vibrate out of his skin, breath held, when Magnus lays steadying hands on each side of Alec’s hips, and a small roll of his entire body lets Magnus slide between his legs, dragging wet friction igniting a line of sensory explosions in its wake.

When Magnus repeats the motion, the head of his cock nudges Alec’s rim, a blunt pressure, never threatening to breach, just spreading dull, deep pleasure from it, and Alec almost shouts. A delicious slide along his taint, a gentle push to the backside of his balls and Alec’s cock bounces with it.

Alec gasps and Magnus says his name, and Alec’s back arches into the move, meeting him.  
One of Magnus hands leaves Alec’s hip and dances fingertips across the cheeks of his ass and his lower back, merely brushing, a subtle scrape of nails and Alec is covered in goosebumps, wants to go up the wall with how turned on he is.

Magnus keeps thrusting against him, and the separate points of sparking pleasure melt together as one spiraling sensation of arousal at the very core and center of Alec, grounding him while propelling him higher, curling his toes into the floor tiles, his cock heavy and so hard between his legs.

Alec swallows a mouthful of water as he moans, tilting his head back. Magnus' hand kneads into the muscle of his right ass cheek, pulls him closer onto his cock, and Alec is done for.

Come hits his skin, trickles down his thigh, hot alongside the by now lukewarm water. His knees try to give out, but Magnus holds on to him, from behind, laughing breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what you think, all of you! Lemme know if you want? <3


End file.
